Nathan Alives!
In Pasadena, California in 1969, a young Mexican couple rushes to the home of medium Shaun San Dena (Flor de Maria Chahua). Their son had stolen jewelry from a group of Gypsies three days prior, and since then, has been complaining of seeing and hearing things not of this earth. San Dena tries to help the boy in a seance, but she and the boy's parents can only watch in horror as the boy is thrown from the balcony by a devil before being pulled into Hell by demonic hands. The spiritualist vows that she will meet this demon again one day. The words, "DRAG ME TO HELL" was shown of ending credits. The camera zooms out of the screen. "Gemma, going to look at Pasadena, California" said Shannon. We went out of cinemas. Shannon and Gemma saw the special flight car for the Hell funeral. Somebody's put the window down. There was Christine Brown from Drag Me To Hell. "Hello" she said. Shannon will sit in the front seat and Gemma will sit in the back seat. Christine drove a car and fly it now. The car flies through the clouds and over it. As soon, Christine drove down into the Pasadena, California. She leave the car alone and gets Shannon and Gemma out. "Your stupid, Christine!" shouted Larma. Christine punched Larma into drown to Hell. Larma briefly thrown from the stairs by a devil before being pulled into hell by demonic hands. The spiritualist vows that Larma met this demon against for the whole days. "That's it" cried Christine. "Christine, you're scared of old lady" said Gemma. "Yah, we did" said Shannon. "In Drag Me To Hell, Larma is my villainess" said Christine Brown. Clayston was here. "Hello, Christine. How are you?" said Clayston, "She backs!" He give Christine a hug. "I'm sorry, Clayston" said Christine. "That's okay, but, if you fell into the trail of railroad, you might going to hell" said Clayston importantly. In the few minutes, he and Christine is in the balcony. "I love you so much" said Christine. "Look in this envelope from my car for the long time ago" said Clay. Then he showed his button from his envelope. Christine is started to scream for the freak button. She walks backward. "It's okay, Christine, you not going to hell like this" said Clay. Bowser sent it to throw Christine like Princess Peach did onto the star ground. Christine went like this, the hands was stick. Bowser laughed and walks away. "No, Chris" shouted Clay. But only he, Gemma and Shannon watch for Christine grabbed by the devil being pulled to Hell by demonic hands. The boy felled backward and catch by Shaun. The broken way has been closed. Shaun cried. "I love you so much" she cried and give him a hug. Clayston is started crying like Shaun San Dena, did. In the next morning, Shannon and Gemma saw Hugh. "Hello, Shannon and Gemma" said Hugh. In the FOX Headquarters, Kevin Rudd was sleepy. In my house, there's no Nathan here. But Nathan already pulled to Hell. The traffic light is watching Nathan pulled to Hell in the railway station. Somebody's knocked his door. The traffic light opened it. It's Escargoon! "You had a bad news about Nathan went to Hell after dropped in the train station accident by Dexter Dyne" said the traffic light, "You recorded it, Escargoon". Escargoon walks inside and sit in the coach. "Oh, no! Nathan is passed away by Dexter Dyne" he said in a worried voice. In this night, the traffic light and Escargoon are eating wontons. Escargoon got a drink, the green tea. He ate 3 wontons and spill into the body. The traffic light coughed. Escargoon grabbed a tissue and wipe it. In 6 minutes later, "Goodbye, traffic light" said Escargoon. "Bye" said the traffic light. Escargoon walks to the cinemas and met Jackie Chan. "Hello, Escargoon, I'm wearing Inspector" said Jackie Chan, "It means Inspector Chan". "Inspector Chan is the nice version of Jackie Chan" whispered Escargoon. "Escargoon, look" said Inspector Chan. Escargoon saw Despereaux. "Have you remembered Despereaux before?" said Inspector Chan. "A bit" said Escargoon, "Hello, Despereaux". "Hi, Escargoon" said Despereaux, "I hope you, Nathan will comes very soon after leaving Hell". "Leaving" said Escargoon. In the shopping centre, Aladdin released a lamp. Dexter Dyne is back. "What are you doing Aladdin?" he shouted. "Draye and Dexter were very naughty. Just only you passing into my lamp" said Aladdin. In the train station, the traffic light saw Nathan grabbed the trail of railroad. The train is didn't comes yet. Chris from Sonic X arrives. "Hello, traffic light" he said, "I'm 10 years old Chris". He grabed me up. "Chris, have you remembered Nathan before?" said the traffic light. "No, no, no, no!" said Chris. "But I'm remembered Chris on my computer in my real life" said Nathan. "Nathan, you told devil a goodbye" said the traffic light. "Yes" said Nathan. Nathan is still alive! In the next night, Nathan and the traffic light went home. The wontons is already here. We let sit down to eat. Everybody are knocking this front door. Who are they? Nathan covered my eyes. But the traffic light opened it and they are Claire, Escargoon and Clayston. "Hello" said the traffic light, "Come in". Also, Kelvin right-behind Clayston. It's 4 surprising characters. "Hello, Nathan" said Claire. "Hi" said Nathan having a penis flashed. It's nearly weed. "Nathan, hello to Kelvin and Clay" said the traffic light. "Hi, Kelvin and Clay" said Nathan smiled.